


【中文翻译】consider this goodbye

by fourtable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtable/pseuds/fourtable
Summary: After the war, Pansy ran to Germany.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 1





	【中文翻译】consider this goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Consider This Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/521274) by [Alley_Skywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker). 



> Alley_Skywalker is the writer,I translated it into Chinese  
> Here is the link in Chinese network:http://fourtables.lofter.com/post/1ed3bc2e_1c7758539

作者：Alley_Skywalker  
原作：http://archiveofourown.org/works/521274  
翻译：我

战争之后，Pansy逃去了德国。Draco没法让自己怪她——他们其实都想逃跑。但他却不能紧随其后。伏地魔失势后，纯血统家族们都遭到了打击。他们总会熬过去的，Draco清楚，但他需要在新秩序中寻找落脚点，从他家族曾经的处境中独立出来。因此，他在魔法部担任一个职位，长时间工作以召集一批追随者，在各流派中活动，推动某些法案，帮助陷入困境的故人，发动竞选活动，并对反动派觊觎——由波特·韦斯莱家族的亲密圈子管理。  
Draco的猫头鹰经常飞往Pansy那里，她也与他保持联系。她从事翻译工作——她说德语比法语好得多；Parkinson家族在这方面很古怪——她是一个研究小组的研究员，研究将咒语施法与药水制作相结合，最后她被委派于一个处理龙的项目，由于大部分与龙分类信息的缘故，她几乎没写多少东西。他们最初的信很亲切，Draco发现自己写“我想你”的次数比他想的要多。随着时间的推移，他几乎习惯了她本该呆在的更广阔的地方，他在早上准备工作时匆忙地读她的信，而不是在晚上空闲时，饮茶或躺下时放松悠闲地读。  
两年后，他们见了一面。他在一段竞选的中期，而她为工作缘故拜访一位新同事在伦敦短暂歇脚。她仍然保持着对一个纯血女孩来说短到不可思议的头发，也仍旧是那双深色美丽的眼睛，但她的工作态度和朴素实用的黑色长袍让Draco很恼火，竞选的压力使他变得刻薄难以相处。他们吃了午饭——匆忙而尴尬——只谈论了最无关紧要的话题，离开时彼此都满腹牢骚。当她离开时，他吻了吻她的手，说：“我希望今天不是你最好的一天，Pansy。你仍然是我的未婚妻，是我想迎娶的女士。”她抬起头，悲伤地朝他笑了笑，眼神中闪现出一种艰难的东西，但那时他忽略了。  
三个星期后，Pansy用猫头鹰告诉他，她解除了他们的婚约。那感觉像世界末日来临。

法国政府的舞会距离Pansy宿命般的信过去了几乎两年。Draco没带女伴，显得轻松和沉稳。他母亲想让他带上阿斯托利亚，但他不想让这个女孩绊住自己。纳西莎已经在她脑海中计划婚礼，但Draco甚至没有和这个女孩约会过，虽然她很漂亮，也很有教养。他来这里是为了工作，出于政治原因，不是为了遇到Pansy，或者希望能遇到她，但当有人提到她的名字时，他抬起头来环顾四周，眼睛扫过舞池，在翩翩起舞的情侣之间寻找她的身影。  
他终于半个小时后瞥到了她，被一个男士挽着，Draco模糊记得他叫亚历山大·罗西尔。她穿着一件深墨绿色的长袍，头发还是很短，但扎成了迷人的样子，当她甩头时，俏皮摆动着的短发勾勒出她的脸型。很长一阵子，罗西尔不在周围，当他离开时，Draco走近他曾经相识甚至深爱的那个女孩，她现在的样子并不难辨认，但她的变化足以让他突然感到惶恐不安。  
“Parkinson小姐？”  
她转过身，笑容不易察觉地消失。“Draco，我没想到会在这里碰到你。”他说不上来是沮丧还是纯粹被她轻快友好的语调吸引。Pansy的眼光跳跃着——她一直喜欢舞会。  
“我也没想到。我们很久没有联系过了。”  
“确实。”她从走过的服务员那里顺手端过两杯香槟，递给了他一杯，“叙叙旧？”  
Draco举起酒无声地干杯后吞下了一半。香槟刺伤了他的舌头，在他的喉咙中烧灼。他看到Pansy在冷静享受着香槟，嘴唇划过酒杯的边缘，深色的眸子注视着他。  
“你今晚是一个人来的吗？”他最终问道，当华尔兹开始了，他仍然没有鼓起勇气邀请她跳舞，因为她看他的方式——就像一只猫，只要猎物松懈便立即扑过去。  
“哦，不，不是正式的。这里有一位先生——罗西尔——我的同事。我们跳了几支舞，他很好。但仅此而已。”  
“如果你住得不太远，我们可以一起走走吗？”  
她的眼睑轻微地垂下，睫毛在玫瑰色的脸颊上扑闪，一晚上以来，她第一次躲避他的目光。“当然了，Draco。”

Draco发现自己在客厅亲吻她，当她搂住他的脖子，头向后仰时，他的手掌压在她的臀部上。Pansy的卷发散乱在她的脸和脖子，Draco一路吻下她的喉咙。她把双腿缠在他的腰上，向臀部推进。“卧室就在那边，”从喘息中她挤出时间说，为他指了个方向。他把她抱到大厅里，有时会磕绊到墙上，他就顺势把她压在坚硬的墙面上，用臀部摩擦她的身体。  
终于，他把她放在了床上。Draco把她的裙子推到腿上，当他抖落下长袍后，而Pansy迫不及待地寻找他西服背心上的纽扣时，Pansy坐起身来，修长的手指伸进他的头发里，轻轻地捏着他的耳垂。“脱下我的衣服，这件紧身衣，”她低声说，Draco立刻感觉到他的勃起变硬到痛苦的程度。她解开了他的背心，把它脱了下来，Draco摸索着她裙后的花边。随着他解开的挂钩，她的乳沟一点点往下滑，乳房袒露出来。当他试图脱下她的衣服时，Pansy已经卸下了他的衬衫，解开了他的裤子。她一只手伸到腰带下面，找到了他的坚硬的家伙，滑动着将他释放。Draco颤抖着，使劲拽着她胸衣上的绳子，几乎把它撕碎。Pansy舔了舔嘴唇，微笑地看着他的表情，开始抚摸他的勃起，用她柔软的长指头的手上下抚摸着，这节奏令Draco痛苦又熟悉。  
“Pansy，梅林啊，Pansy...操”他喘着气，双手颤抖得厉害，每一次动作，都让胸衣花边掉落下来。当他解开上衣的时候，她笑了笑，弯下身去吻他。紧身胸衣松了，Pansy喘着气，因为她坚硬的乳头不再被衣物束缚。Draco把她推倒，一个接一个地含住她的乳头，从底部到顶部画着圆圈，温柔地吮吸，让Pansy在他身下扭动。他懒得脱下她的裙子，只是把裙子往上推，直到裙子厚厚地堆积在她的腰上。终于，这么多年来再一次进入她的身体。  
Pansy哭喊着，伸手去抓他的头，把他拉下来亲吻她肿胀的嘴唇和丰满的胸部，她向上应和他的每一个动作。他们在做爱的时候凝视着对方，她的眼睛狂暴而深邃，他——像熔化的银浆...

Draco在开着的窗户边吸烟，而Pansy紧挨他身边，靠在他的肩头，时不时偷偷抽一口。房间里一片寂静，还残存着他们已经平静下来的呼吸，只有粘在Draco额头上被汗浸湿的头发，Pansy凌乱的卷发和肿胀的嘴唇，显示出他们刚刚有过的激情。  
“你为什么中止我们的婚约？”Draco突然问道。“我不再适合你了吗？罗西尔先生能提供更好的…满足感吗？”一瞬间，他的语气变得更苦涩了。  
Pansy闭上眼睛又吸了一口他的烟，愉快地长吸一口。“我不知道，”她最终平静地说。“但我怀疑我是否能像在床上那样与别人融洽相处。就算我当时不这么做，你也会这样的。”  
“你为什么这么说？”脑海中有声音告诉他这是真的。  
“因为你不能将一种关系只建立一种性和少年回忆上，Draco。尤其是当你们相隔半个大洲时。”  
他夺回他的烟，沉思了一会儿她的话。“那我们现在该怎么办？”  
她静静地笑了。“我们什么都不做，傻瓜。如果你想的话，考虑一下这个再见吧。你很可能在我们再次见面之前就结婚了。谁知道呢，我可能也是。”  
这一次，感觉不再像世界末日，Draco还不完全确定这是否让他高兴。“...那我们能...再来一次吗？在正式道别前。”  
他不需要看过去就知道Pansy在笑——回荡在她的声音里。“也许明天早上吧，Malfoy。”  
-fin-


End file.
